


The Most Important Cuddle Experiences of Remus Lupin and the Marauders

by Aureiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Poor Remus Lupin, Queer Sirius Black (though not specified), Remus Lupin-centric, Teensy Bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are a very touchy friend group, Remus Lupin is a very central part of this and these are his experiences with this excessive cuddling and then without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Cuddle Experiences of Remus Lupin and the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> This expanded off a snippet I sent to a friend on tumblr who needed cheering up. This is pretty much my friend group superimposed on to the Marauders. Because it works. 
> 
> The shipping is minimal. It's the friendship that matters.

When the bespectacled crazy haired boy had burst into the compartment Remus was already in and introduced himself as "James Potter, at your service!" With a proud grin and an outstretched hand, Remus was concerned what he got himself into. Hogwarts was sure to be jam full of students, people younger and older, he'd need to learn to socialize, so he had gripped the hand and mumbled a "Remus Lupin" to the other before the dark haired boy plopped into the seat across from him, a shit eating grin across his face. Just as the exuberant boy seemed about to bombard him with questions the compartment door opened once again. 

The boy standing there also had dark hair- Remus was beginning to feel left out, surely there's a spell for that-but his was not so crazy, and was a bit longer. His eyes were also not masked by glasses, the silver of the orbs there were shining bright. The boys posture seemed to be a forced "cool guy" attitude, but he was still an awkward eleven year old. 

James immediately jumped up with an outstretched hand and a smile introducing himself once again. The new boy also smiled, though it seemed to want to be cocky there was a nervous tinge to it as he introduced himself as "Sirius Black". 

James seemed to freeze a second as their hands connected, his eyes narrowing at the other boy. 

"I heard your family's evil." Is what the boy with glasses finally stated, still gripping the others hand. 

Remus could feel his eyebrow arch in shock. 

"I hate the bloody bastards anyways." The other boy said. And Remus felt his eyebrows climb up higher. 

James smirked and looked the other boy up and down contemplatively, the two were not even shaking hands now, merely gripping tightly. 

"Well you'll just have to prove it won't you?" James finally said dropping the others hand. Sirius nodded and then smiled and plopped nonchalantly into the seat next to Remus, who was still looking confused between the two dark haired boys. Sirius turned to the sandy haired boy with his own eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Remus Lupin" he said, " Probably never heard of my family." The other boys laughed, Sirius clapping him on the shoulder companionably and he descended into a Quidditch argument with James. Remus felt he could get used to such interactions. 

\--------------------------------------------

Remus was quite amazed by the Great Hall when they all filed in to be sorted. He heard Sirius and James commenting on how "it wasn't that impressive" when really they both had just as dazed looks on their faces. 

Sirius was one of the first to be sorted, Remus had heard all about how Slytherin was the devil to the other boys and so when Sirius gave James a hardy slap on the back and ascended to the Hat, Remus crossed him fingers that he would prove what he had said. 

The silver eyed boy certainly did; with the hats cry of GRYFFINDOR the boy had raced to the rowdy table, tossing a cocky grin James and Remus' way. Remus hoped they'd be in it together. 

And they were, Remus the next to join the red and gold house, Sirius giving him a very manly hug as he came to sit beside him, all grins. A couple other first years joined them, including a chubbier boy named Peter who seemed in ecstasy when James sat next to him with an arm around his shoulders, grinning at Sirius and Remus across from them. 

"Let's start a pact;" the crazy haired boy demanded, "we're gonna be the best of buds, and rock this school right out of its foundation!" He said uproariously. 

Sirius pushed his shoulder right up against Remus' shouting "Hear Hear!" 

Remus figured this was what friends was like, and he was gonna try and keep them. 

\----------------------------------------

Remus first stumbled upon Sirius and James sleeping together just two weeks before Winter Break. Not sleeping together as in sex but as in they had been sitting together in front of the fireplace on one of the super awesome cushy couches discussing a prank idea, but the soft atmosphere and warmth had lulled them to sleep. And Remus had come down from his studies to convince them to come to bed but instead encountered a sight he wish he had a camera for; James sprawled on the couch on his back Sirius on his side squished between the back of the couch and James; an arm and leg slung over him, drooling on his shoulder. Remus had giggled and called Peter over to scare the two awake. 

\-----------------------------------------

Except it didn't stop there, more and more often he'd find the two sprawled together, sometimes asleep, sometimes awake. Often discussing a prank or arguing over the merit of some spell. Remus felt a bit jealous at their comfortable camaraderie. 

He'd be a part of the group. The four of them hanging out, eating all meals together, studying and living together. And yet Remus felt separated. He was sure the other had secrets; sometimes there would be jokes about family that would go flat around Sirius, but his problem with the moon was a bit bigger. 

So Remus would watch and poke the closest of the group awake sometimes, and ignore the ache in his heart. 

\-------------------------------------------

Although there were some letters over the summer, Remus was not sure that they would be as close as they had become the previous year. However he was totally proven wrong when he was suddenly accosted by two dark haired masses before boarding the Hogwarts Express that September. 

Peter was standing a couple feet away laughing at Remus' incredulous face as he was gripped on either arm by Sirius and James as they babbled about missing him and there summers and what would happen this year. 

Remus couldn't believe he thought this was gonna be over after one year. 

\------------------------------------------

The bed sharing began after night one. When Remus woke up to get the other out of bed, Sirius was not in his bed, instead he was very tangled with James, nearly falling off the bed. 

Remus felt a pang staring at how content and comfortable they seemed. So he rudely threw an aguamenti over the two, making them jerk and splutter awake as he went to get ready. Peter laughed at his work but they shared a look and Remus knew that he felt the same in their little group. Ostracized. 

\-------------------------------------------

It was a weekend when IT happened. 

IT being Sirius inviting Remus into bed with James and him. 

Remus had been sitting on his own bed, sucking on a sugar quill and reading the chapters for homework, sometimes glancing over the book to where Sirius and James were curled towards each other on Sirius' bed. Peter was out at the library and no one really paid any attention to Frank Longbottom, so Remus felt as if he was intruding on an intimate moment. 

That was at least until Sirius suddenly flopped the other way, his back to James and facing Remus now. James immediately sidled up to his back, putting his chin over his shoulder to stare at Remus as well. He could feel his cheeks grow hot at the attention. And the contemplative looks the two very close boys were giving him. 

"Remus," Sirius suddenly spoke up, "do you want to cuddle with us?" 

Remus couldn't help but feel himself grow hot in nervousness and embarrassment. He stared at the two, Sirius smirking, James a nicer smile. He patted the bed over Sirius, in front of the two. 

Remus fidgeted a bit more, placing the book aside and walking to stand in front of the two. He stared at the slim open space they provided for him. Their twelve year old bodies weren't large, but it was still a twin bed. They'd have to be close. 

"It's only if you want to Remus" James assured him. But he has already made up his mind, and carefully say on the bed, lying on his back beside his spooning friends. 

It was awkward for a few minutes, him staring at the four poster curtains as Sirius lightly laid an arm around him, and another hand, James', rested on his hip. He couldn't stand it any longer and fidgeted in the arms to face the two. 

Sirius smiled and pulled him closer to rest in the crook of his arm, James winking over Sirius shoulder and then they settled down, Remus finally calming enough to close his eyes and relax into the warm comfortable hold. 

Peter ruined the moment a few minutes later when he burst into the dorm exclaiming that a Hufflepuff had shown him how to get into the kitchens. Remus' embarrassed flush was easily passed off as an excited one as they rushed out of the dorm. 

\-----------------------------------------

After that it became more of a norm, James and Sirius would convince Remus to join them. Then just Sirius and Remus would cuddle and Remus had come back from the library to find Peter and James or Peter and Sirius or all three of them at least all sitting against the head board of someone's bed (Sirius laying across their legs at times) pressed shoulder to shin and sharing Bertie Bott's Beans. 

They really had become the closest friends. 

\------------------------------------------

As their friendship grew their cuddle techniques became perfected to the group, learning what they all liked. 

Often this meant Peter the only one sitting up against the headboard, since he was claustrophobic, his legs pillows for the rest. 

Sirius like to be the spooner, just an octopus with legs really. 

James would collapse wherever was comfortable and expect the rest to form with him (they all happily did, though this sometimes caused tickle fights). 

And Remus learned he liked being in the middle, held and warm. Feeling safe in a loving atmosphere. 

\------------------------------------------

Remus could've sworn he ruined it all in their third year. Halloween was the next night and they had a plan, but for tonight they; James, Sirius, and Remus, we're waiting up for Peter to come back from a "date". And while they had teased him mercilessly, he was really the first to nab a real date and they were all very proud. So they were waiting up to get all the juicy details. And that type of situation just demands cuddling. 

James was curled up around Remus' back tonight and he had just settled down, Sirius still changing, James shouting across the room how he should be the one out on a date with Evans tonight and Remus hurt he felt so happy. As Sirius crawled into bed, plopping down in front of them, laughing at his mates misfortune, James leaned over Remus more to glare at Sirius and slap him and Remus had just craned his neck around a little to peck James' cheek before turning back to stick his hands under Sirius shirt the same time he stuck his feet between his calves; he was always cold. Remus hasn't noticed what he had done until he noticed that Sirius was still giggling and James was frozen. 

Remus became hot with mortification racing down his spine, he quickly tried sitting up mumbling excuses and apologies but was immediately dragged down and pinned by his friends. 

"Are you into me Remmy?" James asked. Remus shook his head furiously ashamed; his eyes squeezed shut as tight as possible. 

He heard Sirius' rumbling chuckle before he was pecked on the cheek. Remus opened his eyes in shock. 

The two dark haired boys looked like some evil fraternal twins over him,

"As long as you're not trying to make moves without asking, and it's just out of friendliness, it's really all right Remus." Sirius reassured, obviously the one who had kissed his cheek. Remus could not do anything but stare in shocked awe at his two best friends, before pulling them both into hugs, falling atop each other. 

\------------------------------------------

In their fourth year Remus came out as bi to the group, they were sitting around Sirius' bed, all up as this was a serious talk (haha), and his hands shook. 

Of course Sirius immediately grabbed one hand, and Peter the other and Sirius couldn't help but comment:

"Who wouldn't be a little queer, have you seen the lads around here?" Winking at the sandy haired boy. 

James called them mad, but of course gave his support because

"Just means more birds for me fellas!" It was a large cuddle pile that night, and when Remus leaned forward to lay his first ever real kiss upon Sirius' lips quiet and sweet, no one commented but everyone smiled. 

\------------------------------------------

That same year the group discovered that Remus was a werewolf. 

But they did not care. 

They still welcomed him with open arms, and he cried in those arms that night, deep relieved sobs of happiness and the feeling of being accepted. 

\----------------------------------------

Their fifth year the Marauders as they became christened, became illegal Animagus' for their suffering best friend. And when they had revealed their animal forms to a wide eyed Remus, he could not say how much he loved them. 

He cuddled with the animals them, the large stag his head rest, a dark dog his huggable comfort, and a rat, resting peaceably on his side. 

He did not know how he could be more content among his friends. 

Now he would not go alone at night to suffer. And even as a wolf, more often than not he would end up asleep, cuddled between his dearest friends animal forms. 

Padfoot was often a cuddle buddy, the dog-Sirius always begging for hugs. 

Remus was in love. Both platonically and romantically. 

\-----------------------------------------

Sixth year, after the incident, Remus and Sirius did not share a bed for 3 months. 

James and Peter would spend time between the two. Either one-on-one or together. And the group was strained, and there was tension. 

When Sirius finally apologized, the four held onto each other desperately, reaffirming old promises of friendship and care. 

\-------------------------------------------

Throughout their seventh year, the Marauders rarely cuddled all together. 

James has finally pulled his head out of his ass, Lily becoming part of the group, and though she heard about the amazing cuddles, she refused to join. 

Sirius and Remus were more likely to sleep together on their own, and not always quite so innocently as their roommates would wish. 

And Peter had caught the eye of a sweet Hufflepuff girl. Spending more time out of the tower and away from the group. And they all realized this was part of growing up. 

The last night of their last year at Hogwarts however, they shared the bed one last time. They expanded it to comfortably fit four men's bodies. And lay for a long while ruminating on their years. And whispering in worry about the future and the rising Dark power. And in the end held each other as they slept. A last night as children. A last night safe. 

\------------------------------------------

Lily was once part of a Marauders cuddle pile. And only once. 

It was after Harry was born. Their dear baby, that everyone in the Marauders cared for. 

They all gathered when they could, one final time all together a few weeks after the boy was born, and they crawled into bed. 

Lily sat in the center, her back to James chest, his legs around her and a sleeping little clone of her husband to her chest. Peter laid to one side, in awe of the bundle. And Remus and Sirius lay on the other, tight together to both peer at the little miracle of life in this time of death. 

"I can't believe I'm godfather." Sirius whisper broke the silence maybe hours after they had come together, his finger tracing the babies fingers. 

"I call next child's godfather." Peter added. 

"But what about me?" Remus had muttered mock affronted at being left out as he watched the tiny squirming most important thing in their lives. 

Peter thought hard as he tickled at baby Harry's toes. 

"Fine. I call it if it's a girl." He finally acquiesced. And the laughing friends had shook on it. Not knowing this would be the last time they would all come together so calmly and lovingly. 

Remus stilled kissed everyone before they left. 

\------------------------------------------

When Remus was shown his room in Hogwarts as a teacher, after having stared at the carbon copy of his dearest friend, wishing to scoop up the too small boy and protect him from the world as he once had. He could not handle the sight of a bed too eerily similar to the one that resided in his old dormitory. 

The red comforter and patterned drapes were too nostalgic and Remus immediately vanished it all, requesting a spread in the calmer Ravenclaw colors, or just anything far away from red and gold. 

And when he laid in bed that night, he cried himself once again to sleep, as he had for many years, at the lack of arms holding him. 

\-------------------------------------------

Remus once again shared a bed with Sirius thirteen years after the last time. 

He had been awoken, though he had barely been asleep, by Sirius' cries. Going to the mans room right next to his own, he was unsurprised to find the ex-prisoner just staring blankly at the wall. 

"Have room for another?" Remus asked quietly of his once dearest friend and companion. Sirius immediately opens the sheets to him, Remus pointing his back to him, whether so he did not have to face this reality that Sirius had become, or in hopes he would be wrapped up in the arms he so missed once again. 

It may have been both was the answer. For Sirius gripped him tight once again, desperately, mumbling his apologies and pain to Remus, who just started crying softly at the relief of this small comfort once again and the loss of the rest of their friends. 

They both cried themselves to sleep that night, but in the end they slept better that night and all the nights after when they cuddled. 

\-------------------------------------------

Remus was surprised he was going to let anyone into his bed after he'd lost everyone. 

Absolutely everyone who had loved and held him once. 

And yet. 

There was a girl, with the brightest personality, so opposite his own slumped depression, and she was his just as he became hers. For once actually legally together as he'd always yearned with someone. 

And the person who would share his bed for the rest of his life, however short that may be. 

At first he was worried, put up a front of being strong, and expected her to want to be held and coddled, but after barely a week of such tactics the amazing wondrous person that is Nymphadpra Tonks, sat down the poor empty cast of Remus Lupin, and told him she could hold him. 

He told her everything. 

And when he held her in his arms, with darling Teddy in her arms, mirroring a bed once long ago, though more empty. That feeling of awe and content began to creep back in. And he knew he could be happy. 

\-------------------------------------------

When Remus opened his eyes once again everything was very white and not at all the dark sky of a seiged Hogwarts. Sitting up he could swear the cloudy white around him seemed to have the vague shapes and scenery of what he could remember to be the Potter home in Godric's Hollow. Remus looked confusedly around and thought he saw some shaped coming towards him from down what he could see of the "walk". 

And suddenly he was accosted on either side, strong arms grabbing him and holding him and once familiar voices shouting things in jubilation. Looking down in shock he saw the face of James Potter as he once remembered it, and Sirius Black, young and whole once again. 

Remus caught them up in a hug, a smile and tears mixing on his face. 

"Don't wait out there!" He heard a woman call, and looking up saw the beauty of Lily Evans, proud and fair upon the steps. 

"The afterlife?" He asked breathlessly, looking at the grins upon the dearest faces to him. 

"Of course, love" Came another voice, and there stood his wife, in her bubblegummy glory. And he grabbed her close, just as he had his friends. 

And looking at the faces of all he loved, and feeling their warm clasp and hold once again, Remus knew he had finally found his bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment, critique, and kudos may motivate me to finish my long Harry Potter fix-it fic where he's raised by Remus and Sirius- I could use all the encouragement I can get!


End file.
